loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Niki
Niki (also known as 'Nuka) was Astro Boy's First Love. She made her first appearance in the 1980s show of Astro Boy in episode 51 (Japanese; 52). Astro's First Love When Doctor Elefun tells Astro that a diagram for a robot bomb was stolen, he sends Astro to retrieve the diagram back. When he reaches his destination, Astro meets a beautiful, sweet, and clever robot girl named Niki. He first tried to catch her for witnessing him jump off a train to land in his destination, but he then asked her if she lived around there and she said she did. But when she helps him get in the base where the robot diagram is, he discovers that she lives in the base. Before he can leave, Niki tells him she wants a friend since she doesn't have any. Astro then sees that she is special and the two become friends. But when Astro meets the doctor, Doctor Rindolph, who reveals that he already built the robot bomb and adds that Niki is the robot bomb. Doctor Rindolph tries to destroy Astro by trying to launch him in the sun via rocket, but Niki manages to stay attach to the rocket. Angered and fed up by Niki, Doctor Rindolph activates the bomb inside her and she and Astro have one hour before she blows up. She and Astro reach Earth where Astro defeats the mad doctor and asks for the diagram back. But the doctor instead destroys the diagram and Astro destroys the robot clones. With the doctor defeated and the diagram and robots destroyed, Astro tries to get Niki to go with him, but she refuses as the bomb has only 30 minutes until it detinates. Not wanting her to die, Astro forces the doctor to stop the bomb, but the only way to stop the bomb is to dismantle Niki. The doctor points out if she is dismantled, he could never put her back together again since he and Astro destroyed the diagram and robot copies. Niki tells the doctor to continue with dismantling her, but Astro refuses. Niki then tells Astro she loves him and he tells her he loves her too. During her dismantling, Astro is holding Niki's hand, which is broken down. The bomb is stopped, but Astro is devastated over the lost of his first love and probably his only love. All that is left of Niki is her legs. As a favor, Astro asks Doctor Elefun if he could replace his original legs with Niki's legs. Doctor Elefun reluctantly agrees and now Niki is a part of Astro forever. Personality Niki is a sweet, clever, beautiful robot girl. She was Astro's first love (and probably will forever be his love). Her first and only appearance was in episode 51, although she did make an appearance as the robot daughter of the Duke Red in Astro Boy: Omega Factor. All that Niki could crave is love and affection as she is mistreated and feels unloved. Niki doesn't really have any friends until she met Astro, who later became her first (and last) love. Trivia * According to Doctor Elefun, Doctor Boytonn (Dr. Tenma) recreated Astro's design into Niki's design. Niki does look like a female counterpart to Astro if you pay close attention to her character and Astro's. * When Niki's headband begins to glow, Astro doesn't seem to notice although it is very obvious to see. * If Niki was created from the same design as Astro's, how come she can't fly? At the ending of Astro's First Love, Astro flies off, although Niki couldn't fly during the episode. Doctor Elefun probably made upgrades to Niki's legs so Astro could still fly. * People would often call Niki "Nikki", even though when Astro is spelling out the morse code in Astro's First Love, he spells Niki's name with one K. * In Astro's First Love, Niki's dress is red. But in Omega Factor, Niki's dress looks like it's hot pink. * The diagram that was used to build Niki was stolen by Rindolph a week before Astro was assigned his mission. Niki must of been two and a half weeks old when she and Astro met. * Niki's hair shares a close resembalance to Samantha Stanky's hair from The Simpsons * In the Japanese version of episode 2 of the 1980s show of Astro Boy, Astro is wearing the same kind of slippers that Niki wears. If you look closely to his legs and Niki's, they are both identical except that his slippers are darker color. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Robotic Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest